supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 13
Synopsis for "They Will Join You In The Sun..." Superman is undergoing a training regime directed by his friend, Dr. Shay Veritas, on her scientific facility, The Block. For five days, Superman has been bench-pressing Earth's weight on a specialized machine. As Superman finishes his exercises, Dr. Veritas takes a drop of sweat from his forehead to analyze it. Astonished, Superman says he no longer remembers the last time he sweat. Leaving the Block, Superman replenishes his solar power and returns to his apartment at Metropolis. There, Clark finds Jimmy in the shower with a date. Trying to avoid an awkward moment, Clark quickly leaves to work. At the Daily Planet, Perry tells Clark that he hasn't published any Superman articles for the whole week. Clark replies that making too many Superman articles endangers the people at Metropolis. However, Lois says that Clark is a reporter and Perry is the one who decides what's published or not. Suddenly, Lois gets a message on her phone. Using his X-ray vision, Clark realizes the message came from Lois' boyfriend, Jonathan Carroll. Apparently, he and Lois are moving out. Surprised, Clark returns to his work station without saying a word. Clark tries to his work, but suddenly Morgan Edge enters the office. Having access to all the building's computers, Edge knows that Clark hasn't been doing any Superman stories. Instead, he has been researching city housing code violations. Clark justifies this by saying that as a reporter, he must look for the news, not make them. Edge replies that Clark is supposed to do what he tells him too, saying that he owns the stories. Angry, Clark calls Edge out for using journalism to get power instead of seeking the truth. He also tries to inspire the people at the Daily Planet to stand up to Edge, but no one listens. Frustrated, Clark quits the Daily Planet. Later, Clark has lunch with Cat Grant, the only other person to quit the Daily Planet. Cat thanks Clark for inspiring her to do the right thing. Suddenly, Clark hears an emergency through his super-hearing and takes his leave. Changing to his Superman armor, Clark discovers a massive alien dragon rampaging throughout the city. Superman punches the alien creature in the head, incapacitating it. However, the creature's paws attack Superman, hurling him right towards a mining field in Ireland. Knowing that the workers are in danger, Superman combines his heat vision and arctic breath to get them to safety. The alien dragon attacks Superman, but he uses his heat vision to set the oil beneath the Earth on fire, incinerating the alien dragon. In that moment, Supergirl appears and berates Superman for supposedly lying to her. Superman is confused by this, and Supergirl says that the creature he just destroyed what was a tripedal curosiananium, an animal indigenous to Krypton. She believed that Superman and her were the only Kryptonians left, but if a creature like that appeared, that can only mean Krypton is still alive. Meanwhile, a mysterious Kryptonian watches Superman and Supergirl from afar. Appearing in "They Will Join You In The Sun..." Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Shay Veritas *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Lois Lane *Cat Grant *Morgan Edge *Supergirl (Kara Kent) Villains *'Tripedal Curosiananiun' *H'El Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'The Block' *Metropolis **Daily Planet Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-13 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_13 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-they-will-join-you-in-the-sun/37-363060/ Superman (Vol 3) 13